


Sickly

by Nekone (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nekone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Rick tan solo hubiese vito las pistas; como haber aparecido en la cama de su nieto sin recordar nada, y ver como este se comportaba, lo había entendido todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resaca.

Rick se despertó al mediodía, con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Le costaba recordar lo que había hecho la noche…o día, anterior. Se levantó poco a poco, sujetándose la sien a la espera de que el dolor menguase, sin resultado.

No era la primera vez que tenía un lapso mental. Normalmente acababa en su laboratorio o en alguna parte de la casa, tirado en el suelo y con vagos recuerdos sobre lo sucedido.  
Al recordar la palabra “casa” se fijó más en donde estaba. Se encontraba en la cama de su nieto, Morty. Enseguida supuso que este, al verlo dormir en el suelo, le había traído a su habitación.

“Que idiota, ya que estaba podría haberlo traído a mi cuarto.”

Rick se destapó, dándose cuenta de que en las sábanas había algunas pequeñas manchas blancas, que no tardó en identificar.

“Qué asco, He dormido entre el esperma de mi nieto.”

Ante aquel pensamiento tan asqueroso, se dispuso a levantarse para entrar a la ducha.

Una vez terminado, Rick se vistió y agarró su botella de alcohol. Al intentar beber se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Suspiró, ¿Es que solo le pasaban cosas malas hoy?

De pronto su estómago comenzó a rugir. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las doce, hora del almuerzo, así que se fue hacia el comedor.

Se sentó en si sitio de siempre, mirando la rutina de todos. Jerry leía el periódico con aire aburrido, Summer estaba con el teléfono, haciendo a saber qué. Beth estaba preparando la comida, que a juzgar por el olor no sería muy apetecible. Y Morty…

Un momento, ¿Y Morty? 

No se encontraba por ninguna parte de la mesa, y por lo que podía recordar tampoco estaba con él cuando se había despertado. Miles de teorías se formaron en su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. 

“¿Y si había llegado a una dimensión paralela en donde nunca había nacido Morty?” 

“Imposible, no existe un universo sin Morty.”

“¿Y si durante su embriaguez le había matado?”

“Entonces todos estarían tristes, no indiferentes.”

“¿Y si…?”

Todas esas tonterías se esfumaron cuando vio a Morty bajar las escaleras lentamente. Su corazón se relajó al ver al pequeño bien. Después de todo, le necesitaba.

...Le necesitaba por sus ondas cerebrales. Sí, eso.

Llegó casi arrastrando los pies, mostrando una leve mueca de dolor al sentarse. 

Rick pensó que seguramente Jessica le había vuelto a dar calabazas, y le había dado una patada en el trasero. La imagen del pequeño siendo golpeado por la chica hizo sonreír al viejo, quien no dudó en entablar una conversación.

-Una noche dura, ¿Eh?

El joven no respondió, pero se tensó de tal manera que Rick solo podía estar en lo correcto. Empezó a reiré a carcajadas, llamando la atención de Beth, quien ya había terminado de preparar la comida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso papá?

-Pregúntaselo a tu hijo.-Contestó este, secándose una lágrima invisible.

-No-no q-q-quiero hab-hablar de e-eso. –Morty miraba al suelo mientras susurraba esas palabras. Titubeaba más de lo usual, cosa que hizo reír más al viejo.

-Oh, venga Morty. Algún día tendrás que dejar ese lado tuyo tan marica.

Morty tan solo se encogió más en su asiento, sin mirar a nadie. Rick ya empezaba a parecerle rara la actuación del menor, pero aunque estuviese preocupado no podía aparentarlo, por lo que optó por comer el almuerzo (que a pesar de todo, no estaba tan mal) y ver qué pasaba después.

Cuando todos habían terminado, Rick vio a su nieto en el jardín. Con un palo se dedicaba a toquetear las hormigas del suelo, que huían atemorizadas ante tal peligro.

Rick, quien ya se había provisto de alcohol, se movió sigilosamente para asustar a su nieto. Se colocó en su espalda sin que se diera cuenta, y gritó.

Ver al niño gritar y caerse del susto le hizo soltar la segunda carcajada del día. Puso los brazos en jarra, mirando a Morty con superioridad.

Se sorprendió no oír ningún reproche de menor, algo como “Cielos Rick, no hagas eso”.

Se sorprendió más al ver que sus ojos atemorizados, aún segundos después de la broma.

Y se sorprendió mucho más al ver que el niño iba arrastrándose hacia atrás lentamente, como si no quisiese estar con él, mientras buscaba un escape con la mirada.

-Hey, Morty. –El abuelo se agachó, sin acercarse. No iba a disculparse, eso no iba con él, pero tampoco quería que su nieto se sintiera tan mal. -¿Quieres ir de aventuras?

-¡NO! –Gritó el pequeño, antes de intentar huir, siendo tan torpe como para caerse al suelo. Esa caída ya no le hizo gracia al mayor, que que se acercó con lentitud para socorrer a su nieto.

Este se encontraba en el suelo, en posición fetal, llorando mientras susurraba.

-No más, por favor, no quiero más…. No me hagas daño…

Rick se quedó en shock por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esa frase, no; ese ruego le había dejado sin palabras.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió impotente, un mero trapo sucio que había hecho daño a su cosa más preciada.

 

Pero espera, el niño no había dicho su nombre. El que le había hecho daño pudo haber sido otra persona.

Aferrándose a esa esperanza dio un par se zancadas hasta llegar a Morty. Le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse e ir al interior de la casa.

Todo su positivismo decayó cuando lo vio llorar más, gritando que le dejase en paz una y otra vez.

Los gritos alertaron a la familia, quien corrió a ver qué pasaba. Beth fue la primera en correr a abrazar a su niño, quien correspondió enseguida, aferrándose a su madre con tanta fuerza que a Rick le sorprendió que su hija no se quejase.

Beth miró a Rick con desprecio, como si todo eso hubiese sido culpa suya, y sin decir nada más entró a casa.

Rick no sabía que pensar. No era su culpa, ¿Verdad? Él nunca había hecho daño a Morty. Es cierto que se había roto ambas piernas por su culpa una vez, que tuvo que meterse unas semillas por el recto, y que una vez hasta le había amenazado de muerte mientras iba borracho; pero jamás había parecido un problema para el pequeño. A la mañana siguiente volvía con su positivismo listo para una nueva aventura, por peligrosa que fuera. Y eso era lo que le encantaba de él.

¿Qué había podido pasar para que Morty se hubiese puesto así? ¿Había sido su culpa?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Y si todos los sucesos de todas las aventuras simplemente hubiesen sido demasiado para la mente del menor? Sí, eso debía ser.

Con un par de días sin ir de viaje interespacial deberían bastar para que se recuperase.

 

¿Verdad?


	2. Miedo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Morty tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de las intenciones de su abuelo, probablemente nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Morty no pudo dormir esa noche. 

Y seguramente, tampoco lo haría en las siguientes.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Él estaba durmiendo, cuando su abuelo había llegado borracho a su habitación. No era la primera vez que le había visto así, pero… esa mirada...

-Morty, ¿Quieres tener una aventura?

No pudo soportarlo más. Volvió a llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, buscando protección.

Se sentía sucio, asqueado, triste y enfadado. ¿Por qué su propio abuelo le había hecho eso?

Y lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor es que una parte muy escondida de sí mismo lo había disfrutado.

Se levantó de la cama que esa noche había compartido con Rick. Este dormía plácidamente, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado nunca. Negó con la cabeza y se quitó las pocas lágrimas que aún estaban pegadas en su rostro.

“Tal vez… Tal vez eso haya sido producto del alcohol. Tal vez él no hubiese querido hacerle esto.”

Si tan solo él mismo pudiera creerse sus propios pensamientos todo hubiese sido más fácil.

Rick no apareció en el desayuno. Nadie lo tomó en cuenta, casi nunca aparecía a esa hora, ya que se encontraba durmiendo, cansado después de una larga aventura o posiblemente borracho.

Ese día fue ambas.

Tampoco tomaron en cuenta la cara larga de Morty, que ni siquiera había tocado la comida ese día.

No podía más. Sentía que se rompía, como lo había hecho esa oscura noche.

Pero todo fue peor cuando llegó el almuerzo. Lo encontró ahí, mirándole. Morty no pudo corresponderle, se sentía avergonzado, triste y furioso a la vez; pero en lugar de demostrarlo se sentó en su sitio, intentando no mostrar símbolos de dolor.

-Una noche dura, ¿Eh?

La áspera voz de su abuelo le dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Se esforzó al máximo por no comenzar a llorar, para parecer más fuerte, pero no pudo evitar tensarse ante la pregunta.

Eso pareció tronchante para el mayor, quien rió a carcajadas.

¿Tan gracioso le parecía? ¿Tan graciosos eran sus gritos, sus súplicas y sus llantos? ¿Es que eso es lo que Morty era para Rick? ¿Un simple juguete?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso papá?

-Pregúntaselo a tu hijo.-Contestó este. Parecía divertirle el hecho de verle sufrir, aunque no era una novedad.

-No-no q-q-quiero hab-hablar de e-eso. –Morty miraba al suelo mientras susurraba esas palabras. Titubeaba más de lo usual, claramente pidiendo ayuda con la voz.

Pero anadie pareció importarle.

-Oh, venga Morty. Algún día tendrás que dejar ese lado tuyo tan marica.

Marica.

Marica.

Marica.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que había dicho la noche anterior. Lo que le repetía una y otra vez, llamándole “puta” “zorra”

“Marica”

Miró hacia el suelo intentando no llorar y montar un espectáculo. Se sentía enjaulado, torturado. ¿Y si lo decía?

Ese pensamiento se esfumó tan rápido cómo miró de reojo a su abuelo, tan indiferente como siempre. 

Para él, Morty solo era un juguete. Rick se lo estuvo repitiendo una y otra vez anoche. Si lo decía, seguramente acabaría muerto.

Por suerte, Rick no dijo nada más en toda la comida. Una vez terminada, este se fue a su laboratorio improvisado. Morty aprovechó para huir al jardín, en donde con un palo toqueteaba las hormigas.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Morty, que se molestaba en quitárselas una a una.

Todavía sentía el roce brusco de su abuelo por su piel. Su aliento, lleno de alcohol. Sus insultos. Sus gruñidos.

“Morty, ¿Quieres tener una aventura?”

El solo pensar en esa frase, en esa maldita frase le daban escalofríos. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Si tan solo fuese más fuerte. Si tan solo…

Un grito desde su espalda le hizo caer del susto. Al girarse vio a su abuelo.

Parecía tan grande desde ahí, tan poderoso, tan superior…

¿Lo iba a volver a hacer? Morty no lo soportaría. No soportaría otra vez ese dolor, esos insultos. No iba a soportar sentir amor hacia alguien como él.

Morty intentaba huir, sin dejar de mirar a su abuelo a los ojos.

Esos ojos de depredador.

-Hey, Morty. –Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se agachaba. Morty no podía más, temblaba de los nervios y del miedo. -¿Quieres ir de aventuras?

Esa simple frase desató todo lo que llevaba dentro. Con esa frase tan parecida a la que repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza llegó a su límite.

-¡NO!-Se levantó listo para huir, pero al no mirar por donde iba se resbalo y cayó al suelo.

Le dolió, sí, pero no tanto como el dolor que le había hecho pasar su abuelo.

Se puso en posición fetal mientras rogaba silenciosamente que no se acercase.

-No más, por favor, no quiero más…. No me hagas daño…

Morty rió internamente sin saber por qué. Si esos ruegos no habían servido en la noche, ¿Por qué iban a servir ahora?

Y efectivamente no sirvió, por que oyó a Rick hacer unas zancadas, acercándose al pequeño.

Morty lloró más fuerte. No quería hacerlo de nuevo, no quería, no quería. Le había dolido demasiado, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Estaba cansado.

Morty solo quería morir.

Afortunadamente los gritos de auxilio llegaron al interior de la casa. Beth corrió a socorrer a su hijo, quien se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Le necesitaba. A quien fuera. Pero quería sentirse protegido.

 

Quería sentirse querido.

Quería olvidarse de todo. De su abuelo, del dolor. De su placer.

Morty tan solo deseaba morir. Con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
